


Practically Strangers

by heyobsessions



Series: Practically Everything [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Lance, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyobsessions/pseuds/heyobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance was, in all aspects, an omega. He had accepted this part of him long ago, even embraced it. Keith was, in all forms of the word, an alpha. He was also pretty much a stranger, but Lance was willing to ignore that fact in favor of, um, other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> this is bc i realized that i am obsessed with omegaverse but had stupidly never written it so here ya go. this was probably too easy for me to write.
> 
> this is safe/sane/consensual!! i didn't know how to tag this but keith calls lance slut/bitch like twice but it's all in good nature and lance is into it, just letting you know if that's something you want to avoid.
> 
> enjoy!!

****Lance was, in all aspects, an omega.

Now, sure, this fact had particularly sucked major _ass_ when he had first presented, directly following his prideful boasts to his friends that he was of _course_ going to an alpha; what else?

And then, when instead of waking up with a swollen cock and a short temper, and Lance was greeted each morning with a pool of slick in his sheets and killer cramps, yeah, that was the worst. But he wasn't the sort of person to be caught up in his disappointment; Lance had now, after learning to maneuver through heat flashes and a sore chest and the ever oppressive stink of alphas, pretty much mastered the art of being an omega.

It was annoying, at times, especially during his high school years, when the coach wouldn't let him join the baseball team because, "well, son, I'm just worried that your, uh, _presence_ , might disturb the other team members-" but hey-"I think there's a book club meeting this Thursday in the library, why don't you try that?" Or when he was forced to miss school for a week every three months because his stomach didn't agree with heat suppressants, left to deal with the intense absence of a cock in his ass all by his lonesome.

But, really, it wasn't all bad. Again, sure, the whole 'omegas are weak' thing got old pretty fast, but Lance was nothing if not a fan of proving stereotypes wrong. And plus, if he was able to make alphas follow his every word with bated breath with no problem whatsoever, then he was happy.

And on the upside, Lance found that he didn't necessarily oppose to a lot of the omega ideals and standards. Having a nice alpha to protect him sounded pretty freaking great, and he didn't ever find himself rebelling against the submissive role that omegas usually took. All in all, Lance was happy with the cards he'd drawn.

Now, you see, came the actual seeking part of finding an alpha. Because, hell yeah, Lance wouldn't mind catching himself a hot alpha to help him out during his heats, put a protective hand on his thigh when they were sitting together, and occasionally even scent the glands on his neck, making his mouth water and his knees buckle, making him melt-

The loud buzz of his alarm on his phone snapped Lance out of his fantasies, and he shifted in his desk chair with a grimace at his new, uh, situation.

He picked up his phone, turning off the alarm, the time signaling that it was now okay to give up on the essay he was working on for his astrophysics class. He was currently an undergrad majoring in astronomy, and while he loved it, this professor was pretty much just whipping his ass, and not even in the good way. But oh well. The essay could wait until tomorrow.

Lance moved to his bed, flopping down on the rumpled sheets. His dorm was messy, like, really messy, meaning he tripped over a stack of pizza boxes in the process. Not like anybody was going to see the mess anyhow.

At the university Lance went to, omegas were given singles dorms with attached full bathrooms, both due to their heat cycles and the risk of having an omega in close proximity with an alpha, beta, and sometimes even another omega for a long period of time.

It made sense, Lance reasoned. Just being around his friends Pidge and Hunk, a beta and alpha respectively, for an elongated amount of time in close quarters could become overwhelming, and he trusted them completely.

Lance managed to wrench himself up from his bed, ignoring as his muscles protested, his body just wanting to sleep. He was nearing his heat, meaning the traitorous omega in him was dying to build a nest and wade in an alpha's scent until it passed. However, being an omega expert, Lance knew he needed to be as productive as he could in the next day or two before he was actually made incapable. And this meant it was time for another library sesh.

So he shoved his feet into his worn down shoes, and donned a big gray sweatshirt, knowing that although his dorm was stuffy and hot at the moment, the beginning scents of heat clogging the room, the library AC would be blasting and he'd end up shivering in his T-shirt for the next few hours.

Lance headed out the door, holding a stack of books and his laptop with its portable charger that he could also use for his phone against his chest. He made his way out of the omega dorms, the fresh air outside a welcoming thing after being cooped up inside all day, only the sweet scents of other omegas to surround him.

Once he got to the library, Lance headed to the back towards the rows of books containing different categories of science material, including all things astronomy. He dropped his stuff on an empty table, the heavy pile making a loud thwack against the wood.

As far as he could tell, all of the tables in his direct view were also empty, which was good considering Lance wasn't really in the mood for a pushy alpha to smirk over at him every three seconds, or even move to sit with him, their stocky limbs always finding a way to touch his own, thick stench constantly invading his own bubble of personal space.

So he was alone, Lance reasoned. He could work with this, definitely.

The next few hours passed in a  
blur of getting books down from shelves for research, alternating between charging his phone and his laptop, and Lance wishing desperately that he could conjure a cup of coffee to him with his mind. He could not, in fact.

At some point everyone Lance could see on this end of the library went home, leaving him in his corner, the old beta woman at the desk across the way and around a corner, and most likely a few advanced students upstairs trying to find a reason not to just slam their heads in with a heavy book and be done with it.

Lance could still feel the beginning trickling of his heat under his tight skin. He had discarded the sweatshirt not long ago, his overheated body needing to breath. Underneath he just had a white T-shirt on, and while he was sure that it was too thin to be really appropriate with his nipples hardened with his upcoming heat, he had felt as if he would actually die with the giant swamp of fabric suffocating him before. He was also starting to feel his eyes droop, each blink pulling him deeper into sleep.

Finally forfeiting his attempts to continue work, Lance stood to put his books back. His eyes drifted to the clock up on the library wall. It was past midnight, nearing one o'clock. _Ugh_ , shit. He was really starting to feel like Pidge, staying up ungodly hours every night.

He rounded the corner of an aisle, arms laden with research material, and he promptly dropped the heavy load with a squawk. Lance was not, in fact, as alone in the library as he had previously thought.

He knew this, for certain, because there was quite obviously an alpha putting his own books back in the same aisle.

Said alpha made Lance unconsciously relax his hole, slick leaking down into his briefs. His cheeks burned. He was like a pubescent sixteen year old all over again.

In his defense, the alpha was certainly a looker. He was possibly an inch or two shorter than Lance, but his muscles were apparent even through his black shirt and, _fuck_ , leather jacket. And his jeans were really too tight to be allowed in public. The alpha had fair skin, dark eyes, lashes long enough that Lance could practically feel the breeze they created when he blinked, and his black hair was long, probably shoulder length, and drawn back into a messy ponytail. Again, fuck. How had he never seen this guy before?

The alpha looked over at Lance at the literal bird call he had made, quirking an eyebrow. He scented the air, shoulders tensing up at the foggy scent of Lance- an omega, and one near heat at that.

Lance still hadn't picked up his books, he realized. "S-sorry," he stammered, ears burning as he bent to get his things. "I didn't think anyone else was still here."

The alpha just huffed in response, which made Lance bite his tongue in irritation. He moved to put away his books, deciding to ignore the rude alpha. This lasted for about four seconds, before Lance blurted, "I'm Lance."

The alpha didn't say anything for a few long seconds, but just as Lance was about to make an annoyed _tch_ , he spoke. "Keith."

Lance tried out the name on his tongue, repeating it, and watched as Keith bristled at the sound of it. Another wave of an alpha's smell drifted over him, and Lance had to bite his lip to let the soft gasp escape. His fingers fumbled with the next book in his stack, but clumsily slipped it onto the shelf.

Lance suddenly realized two things. One, that there was now at most a foot between him and Keith, and two, that Keith was no longer putting any books away, now just leaning against the shelf with his arms crossed, watching him.

Lance met his eyes, and grinned impishly. "Can I help you?" he asked, a cheeky tint to his voice.

Keith merely looked at him blandly, before running his eyes lazily up and down Lance's lithe body. He was about as fit as an omega could be, lean muscles on his arms and stomach but soft flesh on his thighs and the slightly wide hips and round ass that male omegas were known for. "I don't know," he drawled, "can you?"

Lance nearly choked at that, and held his last thick volume to his chest, trying to cover his taut nipples protruding through the stupid shirt. He felt incredibly small all of a sudden.

After a few tantalizing moments of eye contact, an underlying tension wrapping around the two, Lance raised his chin with a _humph_ , moving to put his last book on the shelf, inadvertently reaching right across Keith, and their faces were suddenly inches apart.

Lance gulped.

Keith had his eyes closed, and had backed up against the shelf even further to make some space between them. "Lance." he said, and his voice had a new edge to it that didn't make Lance feel unpleasant. No, not at all. "Please, move away from me."

Although the alpha sounded like he was clearly holding himself back from the omega, the commanding tone at the end of his sentence made Lance scramble to obey. He shoved the book into the shelf, in probably the wrong spot, and drew away quickly, backing into the other row of books behind him with a soft thud. The slightly overbearing scent of the other alpha, the command he had given, and just the sight of Keith fighting to keep calm had a new wave of heat sweeping through the omega, and he breathed out shakily.

Keith was watching him warily, waiting for the omega to do something. Lance sighed. "I'm- I'm okay. Sorry 'bout that."

Keith's body language relaxed slightly, and he replied shortly, "You're not okay. Your heat is- coming. I shouldn't be here."

The alpha moved to leave, and Lance felt panic rise up in his throat. Just the thought, of Keith just leaving him here, alone in this dumb library where he then had to go back to his dumb room and try and relieve the ever growing urge to be fucked, made him feel sick. "N-no!" he yelped, holding out a hand, palm out flat towards Keith. "Please, stay."

Keith threw him an annoyed look. "What do you want me to do?" he spoke slowly, putting bite behind each word. He began moving closer to the omega, as if he was stalking his prey. Lance's chest was heaving, and he let his arm drop back down.

"Anything." he whispered hoarsely, not just his face now but his whole body feeling like it was on fire. His insides felt like liquid, and the sickly sweet scent of his slick and sweat was becoming too much to bear.

Something inside Keith snapped, and suddenly he was all over him, pressing him against the shelf hard, the long line of his body drawn up against his own. The alpha attacked his neck, nipping lightly, teasing the spot where a bond mark would go if they were mates. The wet heat of the other boy's mouth on the sensitive column of his throat made Lance arch up into the touch, making small noises in the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Lance," Keith grumbled, moving his attention to the omega's parted lips, the soft plush of them pliant and willing against his own. He sucked Lance's tongue into his mouth, and Lance had no choice but to follow the kiss, struggling to keep up as he became more and more desperate.

Keith was running his hands up and down Lance's sides, Lance's arms holding tight around the alpha's neck. He skittered his fingers teasingly past the hem of the shirt, touching burning skin and hearing the omega gasp sharply. Keith broke the kiss, licking his lips to chase the taste of the sweet omega, and glanced down to look at the body shivering against his own.

Lance couldn't help but rub his arousal against the alpha's obvious erection, the already tight jeans struggling. The omega moved his hips in small circles, raised away from the shelf behind him to increase the pressure on his small but aching cock. His already frail white shirt was beginning to stick to him with sweat, and the pinpricks of his nipples had never been more obvious. When Keith saw them, he let out a low groan and moved his hands to lift the shirt to expose them. The rush of cooler air on Lance's heated skin made him _mmm_ appreciatively.

Keith ran his fingers over the bare nipples, the soft pink color standing out against Lance's tanned skin, and he couldn't help himself from leaning down to capture a hard nub between his teeth. "You- slut-" he muttered between bites and sucks, his hot breath just egging Lance on-"horny- omega bitch- bet you wanted some alpha to notice you, to see your fat omega tits through your shirt-"

Lance was now full out mewling at the devoted attention that his chest was receiving, and the rocking of his hips became more urgent. "P-please, alpha, _huh_ , _huh_ , I need-"

"What do you need?" Keith growled, abandoning Lance's nipples to stare him in the eye. The omega cowered slightly, feeling overpowered and incredibly turned on by it. "You need a fat knot in you, need an alpha's cock splitting you open?"

Keith went back to rubbing his hands up and down Lance's sides, and the omega's head fell back against the wall, his mouth hanging open and his eyes half-lidded. "Need, _huh_ , _your_ cock, your knot, please,"

The alpha moved back, watched the writhing omega trying in vain to work himself to climax, but the friction on his mostly useless cock through layers of denim wasn't enough and frustrated tears were beginning to prick at his eyes. Keith considered for a moment forcing Lance to work himself to completion this way; he would find a chair at one of the many empty tables, just sit and watch while the omega frantically worked himself against one of Keith's muscled thighs until he came with a dissatisfied whine, crying out to his alpha as he did.

But then Keith thought about plunging into that soft wetness between Lance's legs, the muscles of his rim giving way easily from his heat, watching the omega claw at the bedsheets as Keith's knot stretched him impossibly so. Yes, he would go with that.

Lance was still crying quietly for release, his hips undulating continuously, his voice thin and reedy as he pleaded with the practical stranger before him. Keith turned gentle, putting a hand against the side of Lance's neck and the other on his cheek, rubbing soft circles into the rosy flesh. "Shhh, omega, I'm here. You're okay." The alpha used the hand on his neck to press firm touches into Lance's scent glands, massaging them until Lance had gone limp against the wall, his breathing slower and more even.

"Why don't we go back to your dorm?" Keith leaned in to whisper into Lance's ear.

The omega nodded hastily, finding the strength to stand up. He wriggled, looking uncomfortable, and- "I'm gonna need some new jeans."

Keith chuckled lightly, and wrapped an arm around the other's waist to keep him supported.

They walked back to Lance's dorm room rushed, trying not to run, but with almost all of the students already back in their dorms there was no one to hide their eagerness from. Keith had insisted on carrying all of Lance's things as well as his own, which made the omega's chest feel tight and weird. Also, the fact that he was carrying all of it one handed, his other hand gripping Lance's own, well, that certainly didn't hurt.

"Is it going to be okay, me coming by your dorms?" Keith asked quietly as they came upon the building.

Lance nodded, his need for their previous activities to continue rising quickly as the calm that Keith rubbing his glands had given him faded. "Yeah, yeah, it'll be fine. I'm in heat so I'm allowed," he paused to flash a teasing grin at Keith, "a heat aid."

It took Lance a good four or five tries to unlock his room with his shaking fingers, which wasn't made easier as Keith took to lightly rubbing the front of his jeans with his empty hand and placing hot open mouthed kiss on the nape of his neck.

Lance finally succeeded with the lock, opening the door by way of leaning his body against it as it fell open. Keith let the mound of items that he held drop to the ground as he gripped the omega tight, kissing him soundly as he backed him up towards the bed, kicking the door shut as he went.

The back of Lance's knees hit the bed and he fell back, the hands he had tangled in Keith's hair, pulling the ponytail loose, tugging the alpha down with him.

Lance lied on his unmade bed, letting his hands drop down on either side of him. Keith had his arms braced on either side of the omega, who felt safe, sheltered by the alpha's strong body caging him in.

The quiet didn't last long, as Lance began tugging clumsily at Keith's jacket, making whining sounds in the back of his throat. " _Off_." he pouted, and the alpha obeyed with a smirk, sitting up on his knees to remove his jacket, revealing impossibly muscular arms, the form fitting black shirt straining against him. Lance moaned at the sight. "Alpha," he whimpered, and Keith was on him, biting kisses into the omega's hungry lips.

The rest of their clothes were gone in a flurry of movement, until both were completely naked. Lance looked up at the alpha, glistening with sweat, his bulky chest and tight stomach tapering down into narrow hips and-

Lance panted, bouncing on the sheets. "Knot me, alpha, _fuck_ , need your cock, breed me, mark me, fuck me, _huh_ , I- I-" The sight of the alpha's rock hard cock, incredibly long and thick and so close but _not_ where Lance needed it to be. Like, now.

Keith rumbled with a low growl, grinding his cock down onto the omega with a fluid sweep. "Look at you," he breathed, his deep alpha tone making Lance quake. "You're itching for my knot, can't imagine yourself not plugged up, my cum breeding you, your tiny body couldn't handle it, 'm gonna fuck you so hard you break."

Ignoring Lance's chattering approval, Keith flipped the omega over onto his stomach with ease, the boy scrambling to raise his ass in a universal submitting position. Keith had to stifle his gasp at that, the parting of Lance's cheeks drawing another wave of slick of drip out. The omega was soaking.

Lance pressed his face into the sheets, fists clenched into the fabric already. "Please," he whined, drawing out his beg until Keith touched a finger to his fluttering hole. He jerked, and fell nearly silent, just panting hard into the bed.

Keith trailed his index finger around Lance's hole, tracing the rim, before following the stream of slick down to his small, hairless, omegan balls. He massaged them lightly for a few beats with his forefinger and thumb, making Lance squeak, before coming back up the needy hole.

"Look at your slutty cunt, practically sucking in my finger, you'd take anything right now, wouldn't you?" Keith taunted, still not pressing his finger in.

This was met with quick murmuring of "Yes, _yes_ alpha, please, need you, something, help me, please," as Lance tried to find leverage to sink the long finger into his gaping ass.

"Only because you asked so nicely, kitten," Keith smirked, before out of nowhere plunging two dry fingers into Lance's heat. The fingers were sucked in with nearly no resistance, and Lance let out a garbled yell. The alpha, his alpha, was using him so well. This is what he needed, needed to be filled, needed Keith's knot, his anything, him.

The fingers in him twisted cruelly, pressing hard into his prostrate with practiced ease, making Lance keen, his high pitched noises become louder. "K-Keith, more, m-more, _hnnng_ ,"

Keith removed his fingers entirely. Lance shouted out, the hysteric tears returning. Keith moved closer so his own aching arousal was pressed against the cleft of Lance's ass, and let the omega rub himself with vigor. He let his two fingers, soaking from Lance's slick, trail down the omega's spine. "See how wet you are, how much of a slut you are, you took my fingers with _ease_ , you _drenched_ them, bet you could take my fist, baby."

Lance cried out. He was barely processing what was being said to him, all he could focus on was the throbbing pain deep in him and the blood rushing in his ears. Why wasn't his alpha helping him, he said he would, he lied-

"Please." he whispered, tears now coming full force , and it sounded so broken that it snapped Keith out of his fantasies. The alpha put both of his hands on the omega's cheeks, spreading them to let his hole stretch a bit and a new rush of slick to pour out. He leaned down over the boy, pressing his lips to his scent glands, licking them soundly. "'Course, sweetheart, I'm here."

Without making his omega wait any longer, Keith thrust his long cock into the wet heat, making himself swear. His vision whited out, and he could barely hear Lance's ecstatic cries as he pounded into the tight channel, over, and over. More, more.

Each thrust of Keith's cock made Lance slide on the bed, and he sobbed with pleasure, the completeness he was feeling unlike anything he had ever felt. He couldn't, wouldn't stop, nothing could make him. This was what he was made for, he thought hazily. He was meant to be fucked hard like this, his alpha's cock pressing farther into him with each thrust, rubbing against all of his best spots. Lance couldn't speak now, only let out little winded " _ah, ahs_ " with each stroke of Keith's cock inside him.

He could feel the knot growing, it was beginning to catch on his rim, but when Lance felt Keith trying to pull out as to not cum inside he shrieked in a panicked way. "No- No! Inside, inside, you have to, please, I - I'm on, _ah_ , birth control, please,"

Keith paused for a moment, and that moment felt much too long so Lance sat up and twisted around, fighting to move Keith into a seated position so- _ah_ , there- he could sit all the way to the base on Keith's knot, feeling his cock go even deeper with the new angle. "Knot me." he demanded with another pout, and he was so cute that Keith pulled him into a tight embrace, licking into the omega's mouth that was hanging open with pleasure, thrusting upwards as hard as he could. "Take it, take it, take my knot, yeah,"

Lance was drooping in his lap, his muscles too weak to even hold himself up, letting the alpha keep him upright. He was like a rag doll, just taking each thrust into his hole and his mouth with a whimper and a sigh, his pleasure wracked face causing Keith to race to the edge scarily fast.

Before he could, however, Lance was drawn up tall as if someone had yanked a string on top of his head, and he was screaming and his walls were convulsing around Keith's knot as he fell off the precipice and into the most intense orgasm of his life. His slick soaked Keith's thighs and his own bed, and his omegan cock spurted over their stomachs. Lance was now mewling, overwhelmed tears streaming down his face, it was all too much, and not enough, and he burrowed his head in the crook of Keith's neck, nuzzling him and nearly purring.

Keith followed him over the cliff just a few seconds after, his knot swelling until Lance was pawing at his chest, squeaking softly in his lap as he bore down on it, encouraging a second wave of slick and cum as his body crossed the edge again.

And then Keith was cumming, the tight walls of Lance's cunt milking him dry, and the last, biggest push of come deep into the omega made another weak spurt of cum leave his weeping cock and a swell of pleasure so powerful overcame him that he blacked out.

When Lance woke, it was dark, and it felt as though his sheets had been changed. He was being hugged from behind and he twisted over to see Keith cracking his eyes open sleepily at him. The alpha smiled softly, running a hand through the omega's silky hair, encouraged him to nestle closer in. "You're finally up." Keith's voice had a teasing lilt to it, but it sounded mostly affectionate, which made Lance's heart feel too big for his chest.

He leaned in for a chaste kiss, the soft pressure so unlike what they had done before but not at all unwelcome. "You fucked me so good I died and rose again," he murmured into the kiss, and Keith laughed in his way that sounded like what the sun feels like on your cold skin.

Lance ducked his head to snuggle properly into the alpha again. "Thank you for cleaning up." he whispered, tracing patterns absentmindedly on Keith's bare arm. The alpha squeezed him tightly for a moment, "It was my pleasure." he responded, his voice deep and warm, his chest rumbling against Lance. Feeling cocooned in the alpha's strong embrace, Lance drifted back to sleep.

When he awoke the next time, the sun was streaming into the room and he was alone. Almost immediately he felt the burning and discomfort of his heat, and he looked around panicked for Keith. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. Of course Keith wouldn't stay, why would he? All they knew about each other was their names, it was just a careless fuck, no feelings attached, he was so stupid to think that-

He had thumped his arms down onto the bed in frustration, mostly towards himself but also towards the stupid alpha that made him feel things before leaving, leather jacket, ponytail and all, when his hand caught on a slip of paper on his bed.

He sat up, too quickly, perhaps, because it made his head spin, and blinked hard a few times to try and read the rushed and messy scrawl on the torn piece of paper.

 

_Lance,_

_Sorry. I had to get to class, didn't want to wake you. Let me know if you need anything, I'll come._

_-Keith (xxx-xxx-xxxx)_

 

Lance bit his lip to suppress his grin, and fell back onto his bed, clutching the note in his fist.


End file.
